Mr. Game
"BEEP" Mr. Game & Watch was created as a fusion of everything that was the Game & Watch system, taking traits and abilities from the characters within the games for the platform. Mr. Game & Watch has made very few appearances outside of the Super Smash Bros series. Mr. Game & Watch is played by... Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. Game & Watch appeared on Li after the events of the Subspace Emissary along with Sonic and Mario among others. Unfortunately for him he didn't get the title of Leader of the Life Sphere on the account of not being popular enough and nobody understanding what he says since his language is ancient and very few can communicate in it. Personality Mr. Game & Watch is a very self absorbed individual to say the least. His mindset appears to be highly centered around gaining fame or being seen as the single most effective hero in the Life Sphere. He seems to care very little about the impending apocalypse and the Starvia itself, only seeing it as merely a means to earn his fame. Mr. G&W often times tries to disguise his major ego, but most of the time he accidentally lets it out. Those who are not aware of this may simply see him as quirky or silly when in actuality he is feeding his ego. In addition to this, Game & Watch appears to be hysterically delusional, to the point of insanity. He sees any mere suggestion of praise as wholehearted worship and believes that he has a large variety of fans, despite them never actually being seen. Sometimes he opens up autograph stands and despite no one showing up he'll still see it as a success due to him imagining fans coming to his booth. During missions he'll often see his co-workers as under his employment. All in all, Game & Watch is a rather lonely individual, having no friends besides his pet fish, Mr. Gold & Fish. He voices no concern for this due to his belief that he has a vast amount of loyal fans that will support him and cheer him on during his battles. Abilities Mr. Game & Watch's abilities tie to his origins on the Game & Watch system, each attack being a reference to one of the game device's games. His arsenal includes a random variety of items, such as bug spray, a manhole, an over-sized match stick, and so on. He is even able to morph his body into a gigantic octopus and devastate the battlefield. His ability to pull items out of seemingly nothingness stems to the liquid that makes up his body. It is an unknown substance that can form into anything he can possibly imagine, though his imagination seems to be rather limited. This substance is the main ingredient in creating Shadow Bugs, to which it must be extracted from his body in order to form more. It would appear to be that G&W is an unlimited source for this substance, as evident by the Subspace Emissary. In addition to all of this, Mr. Game & Watch is a two dimensional figure living in a three dimensional world, thus meaning he is as thick as piano wire. This makes him nearly impossible to see head on and also incredibly light. History Mr. Game & Watch appeared on Li along with the rest of those involved with the Subspace Emissary. It was before he could return to his Game & Watch system and ultimately to his home, thus he was plopped onto the world of Li and separated from his game system, which may or may not be on the planet. It may not exist at all and it may be yet another thing that G&W is completely delusional about. The first recorded incident that the flat man was involved in was the Emergency Tactics 101 event where the Life Sphere was threatened to be crushed by the moon from Majora's Mask. G&W hardly thought much of this. He did join the fight when the infected invasion began, his eyes being primarily on Andross since he was the largest target and most definitely something that would boost his relatively unknown to low ego. Once the giant monkey face was weakened by his allies, G&W transformed and quickly stormed Andross, knowing he could not defend himself from his octopus form. Despite it being a combined effort of G&W and another select few, the 2-D egomaniac claimed the victory as his own, no one contesting him otherwise. After that, Mr. Game & Watch was not satisfied with the high praise he was receiving and quickly hatched a new scheme. He had heard rumors around town that his ego had leaked to the masses, so he decided to play off of that. He began to post signs around the Life Sphere, proclaiming his blind arrogance to rile up some opponents he would then later fight in the arena. Unbeknownst to his enemies, he secretly set up a charity fund through the Sunshine Stadium, every admittance ticket being worth at least an item. With his temporary unpopularity, people wanted to see the flat man beaten to a pulp. Once the battle was over and a tie was the verdict, the flat man made public his little plan, regaining the respect he chose to sacrifice. To continue to ride the success of his popularity, Mr. Game & Watch signed himself up for a mission which involved hunting down a couple of criminals who were stealing food items from some of the residents of the Life Sphere, an operation run by Waluigi under the order of Bowser. He ended up succeeding in capturing the decoys while the true criminals managed to escape right in front of the big nosed hero. The outcome of this mission had put the 2-D man on Waluigi's hit list, even though he was able to escape the scene unscathed. Due to Game & Watch's continued help toward the Life Sphere and the funds that were left over from his charity event (in addition to his own personal funds), Toadsworth and the flat man had come to an agreement for his reward. Mr. G&W demanded for a golden statue in his image in the town square. Since gold was somewhat worthless in this setting and played no part in stopping the infected menace, he got his wish. The statue was erected and unveiled, taking very few man hours considering the basic outline of G&W's body and the thinness of his body. This was at the height of his popularity, but even then none of the residents were happy that their resources and time were wasted on a stroke of G&W's ego. The crowd gathered around the statue quickly began an uproar. With the high tension at the event, Waluigi was able to enter the scene and take down both the statue and Game & Watch with a well placed Cracker Launcher shell. Zero pursued after Waluigi and Ragna came to the aid of Game & Watch eventually. The two of them then continued the chase after the purple clad felon, catching up with Zero in no time. Eventually, Banjo Kazooie and Skeith joined the fray as well, making Waluigi's capture incredibly easy. Zero blasted Waluigi with his final smash, but yet again G&W came in for the knock out punch, parading Waluigi's trophy to the police station. With turning in one of the most wanted criminals in the Life Sphere just recently under his belt, Mr. Game & Watch decided to open a autograph signing. Unfortunately no one showed up besides a couple of terrorists. Feeling that his popularity was already on the decline only a couple weeks after he brought Waluigi to justice, Mr. Game & Watch was on the prowl yet again. He searched the streets of the bubbled community for some sort of crime to stop to claim his former glory. In his searched he encountered a boy genius known as Porky Minch, who seemed to be up to some shady experiments. Figuring that such a child wouldn't give him too many points in his favour, he decided to take a different spin on this young felon. He made a deal that he would spare the boy community service in order for him to become his partner in crime. The deal was that he would create a ruckus to which Mr. G&W would play hero and save the day. Porky seemed to have a more sinister approach to this than G&W had originally thought, though was blinded by the fame he would gain from these series of stunts. Together, Porky and Mr. Game & Watch searched through the archives of the Life Sphere for something they could work with and came across Genesect, the Cyborg Pokemon that was under Team Plasma's care once more. With a little more research, Porky was able to pinpoint Team Plasma's hideout and begin their raid of the place. Unfortunately, they were spotted and the team fled the premises before anything could be taken or looted. Becoming fed up with the lack of results from the tubby boy, Game & Watch cut their alliance and they went their separate ways. With the passage of time, Mr. Game & Watch slowly began to slip into obscurity, or at least that was what it felt like. He began to feel frustration with himself, slowly and slowly becoming more insane with each passing day. It seemed as though there was no way for him to get back on top. There were more and more new comers each day and he couldn't keep up with them. He had to have that sweet taste of fame again, at any cost. To his luck, there was a tournament being held in the Sunshine Stadium. His mind flooded with the praise he would get if he won, when he won. Without a second thought he entered. His first round was against Dante, which luckily for him did not end up as a tie, advancing him to the next round. Unfortunately, it seemed as though something was stopping the tournament from continuing, so he had to find his fame booster elsewhere. Once again displaying his strange outcome of luck, G&W came across another assignment to throw himself into the fray for. A mission to shut down a factory out in the infected lands that mysteriously turned on by itself? That sounded like a big score to him, the worst part of it was there was an additional five other no names signed up to try and steal his credit. To combat this possible foiling of his plans, Game & Watch decided to veer off from the group and handle the situation by himself. He sneaked into the facility and found Yami, The Emperor of Everlasting Darkness. Although, Mr. Game & Watch found the being in their fish form and considering he didn't know who was behind the running of the factory and he knew nothing about the God he mistook it for the villain's pet. As a ransom, he took the fish and quickly formed a bond with it, by the end of the mission he became very close friends with it. In the end the factory was shut down and G&W escaped thinking that the factory owner got away, but thought nothing of it since he gained his first true friend in the form of a symbiotic fish. Yami only choosing to follow the flat man since it could quite literally feed off of his ego. In a matter of days, Game & Watch grew even fonder of his new fish friend, so much so that he even named it, Mr. Gold & Fish. The two were almost inseparable, though it was questionable if Yami would separate from the flat man even if it was given the chance. There was so much repressed emotions and ego radiating from the creature that it would be senseless to stop. Whether the fish had an influence over him was questionable. Known Battles Vs Kursed - Tie Vs Dante - Victory Trivia *Mr. Game & Watch is one of the oldest active character on the site. *Despite being the self-proclaimed hero of the Life Sphere, he achieved hero rank after Waluigi did. *At the moment, G&W is the only 2-D player character in the Life Sphere. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Game and Watch Characters